king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank
Tank was a Chinese competitor robot which competed in ''King of Bots II''. Tank fell somewhat under the radar during the first round, and it was not selected by any celebrities for their teams, relegating it to the redemption rounds, where it lost a four-way rumble to Cracked Sword, losing its place in the competition here. Design Tank was a robot armed with a rear-hinged pneumatic flipping arm, which was mainly built for defence, with thick, flat armor panels surrounding all sides of the machine. The flipper was moderately powerful while firing high into the air, and the flipper panel of Tank possessed a wide reach, although this wedge could easily be bent out of shape. The robot's broad sides also ultimately proved to be large targets, sustaining blows from spinners in its only battle. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Tank was among the Chinese robots available for selection in the opening rounds of the competition. However, Tank was largely overlooked by the celebrity captains, and ultimately the first round concluded without Tank being selected for a celebrity team. As a result, Tank was knocked into the redemption rounds, where it was required to win a four-way rumble against Button Lee, Cracked Sword and Little Qinglong to maintain its place in the competition. Tank launched the first offensive move of the battle and charged towards Cracked Sword, firing its flipper but completely missed the mark, causing its flipper to break in the process. Left without a weapon temporarily, Tank was struck side-on by Cracked Sword, lightly knocking it aside, and this was succeeded by another big hit from Cracked Sword, spinning Tank away from the flailing Button Lee in a shower of sparks. Cracked Sword then started a combo attack, twice slashing at Tank to create a visible gash in its front armor, then swerving into Button Lee to clip its wheel and disable the robot. The three active machines bumped into one another, with Tank sustaining another blow from Cracked Sword, but asserted itself over Little Qinglong. After Little Qinglong directly hit Cracked Sword's wheel, it backed onto Tank, which flattened Tank's flipper back into place, and Tank capitalized by turning Little Qinglong over with a delicate flip. Little Qinglong was also bumped by the floor flipper at the same time, although this did not affect the flip aside from causing the drum spinner of Little Qinglong to touch the lip of Tank's flipper for a minimal amount of damage. With the robots separated once more, Cracked Sword closed in to land a heavy blow on the side of Little Qinglong, also colliding with Tank's flipper while recoiling, to throw more sparks. Button Lee was still seen spinning in the background while Cracked Sword delivered a powerful blow to Tank, although its bar spinner slowed to a crawl towards the end of the bout, with one more attack on Tank being enough to silence it. Nevertheless, time expired on the battle seconds later, and the three active robots survived to a Judges' decision, which was comfortably won by Cracked Sword. Tank was therefore eliminated from King of Bots II after only one fight. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with rear-hinged flippers Category:Robots which lost their only battle